randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Eminem This page really stinks and needs help!!! So much it may be hard to fix!! Post what YOU think below!! AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 19:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it's pretty hard to have accurate celebrity bios. I'm firin' mah lazah!! 22:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Eminem was a very short page, it wasnt a very good page on the wikipedia. Colacube231 yup I rawk! Along with my besties Carmen and DC! Ice This page has no useful info!! Post ur ideas below!!!! AgentCarmen12.....the BEAST 19:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I love how you make it and then you just say it should be deleted. I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 20:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) She didn't make it NintendoLover I did ya silly. Colacube231....I am OUT! Ummm.... yeah, this page is kinda bad, no offense to whoever made it :( I'm firin' mah lazah!! 22:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry I made it, but I'm pretty bad at editing I already know that because people say that I don't edit good. Colacube231.....Adios Doritos I, Colacube231 nominate Doritos to be deleted..... it dosen't have lots of info, and it's not a very good page....... well, post what you think below. Colacube is in da house! 18:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Me and my cousin Noel had trouble editing it and that was all that was left...... AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 14:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yaa, I'm having trouble editing it too, theres really not a lot of information we can get for Doritos. Colacube is in da house! 16:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I, AgentCarmen12, nominate the Animal Crossing Wild World Page to be deleted because of the nad grammar and theres not much we can add to it... Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 17:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's delete it! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) DELETED! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 17:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok good!! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Video Games I, Colacube231 nominate the page, Video Games to be deleted theres not much we can do to help the page.... so post what ya think below! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) DELETED! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 17:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok!! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hot and cold I nominate this page to be deleted because there is not enough spacing between the lyrics and we have too many song pages so me and Noel are proboly gonna delete a few! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 17:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yea, there's a lot of lyric pages and I think some should be deleted too because we have too much. Well, I support! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) All Star I, Colacube231 nominate the page All Star to be deleted because we don't need a lot of lyric pages, and yeah. So post what YOU think below! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 03:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC)